voltronfandomcom-20200223-history
Arusian
Arusians are a species of alien race native to planet Arus. They are ruled by the Arusian King and their planet served as the resting place for the Castle of Lions for at most 10,000 years. Biology Arusians are small bipedal aliens with 1-2 ribbed, brown horns growing from their heads. From the side, these horns resemble snail shells. Arusians appear furless, tend to be beige or pale pink in color, and have thick, beaver-like tails. They have no noses, only two, small nostrils. They each have four fingers and four, dexterous toes on which they are able to move without the soles of their feet touching the ground. Arusians have striped or circular markings on their faces, arms and legs, which tend to be a colour more saturated than their flesh tone. There is very little to no apparent sexual dimorphism among the species. Society Arusian culture appears to be a primitive one with little advanced technology. They have a basic political structure - Monarchy - and small organized military. Warriors have a great sense of pride and will challenge any outsider regardless of their chances of winning a fight. in that they have a king and his subjects, as well as a class of warriors, all who live in a village by "Gazrel Hill". The village, located by "Grazel Hill" consists of small, stone houses with round, thatched roofs, encircling an open dirt plaza. The plaza appears to serve as a meeting place and a village market. Most of the Arusian lifestyle seems to be based in gathering food, farming, and religious worship. Arusians believe in the "Lion Goddess" that "the ancients" spoke of. They carved images of their interpretation in the cliffs surrounding the Castle of Lions. They interpretation depicts a tall, robed figure with a lion head Appearing before a group of Arusians. The figure is holding two curved stages and has light radiating out from their face. The Arusians are so fearful of the Goddess that they will burn members of their community alive in a sacrificial fire to appease her. They believe Voltron is a "mighty robotic angel" sent to destroy them. The typical attire for an Arusian is a simple tunic or dress in earthy tones of orange, yellow, brown, and green. Some Arusians wear shorts, others a shoulder cape over their tunic or dress. They do not accessorise with shoes or jewellery. The king wears a teal robe accented with gold. Known Arusians *Arusian King *Klaizap *Moontow Gallery 10. Arusian with knife vs Allura.png|Klaizap the warrior confronts the Team. 11. Arusian Lion goddess carving.png 22. Lions above Arusian village.png 23. Hunk Coran Allura in Arusian village.png 25. King of the Arusians.png|King of the Arusians. 26. Team confused by King's apology.png 27. Dance of Apology.png|Moontow performs the traditional Dance of Apology. 28. No sacrifices please.png 29. May we proceed with the Dance.png|The king enjoys a good sacrifice. One must wonder where the charred flesh of his people goes. Oh right, straight to his gut! 31. Arusians bowing to Allura.png 33. Hunk and his Arusian fans.png 34. Coran Allura Lance with their Arusian fans.png 35. Startled Keith and his Arusian fan.png 1. Arusians put on Voltron play.png 27. Good one Hunk.png 64. Castle of Lions hall detail 2.png 43. Arusians watching Castle launch.png 46. King and Arusians watch Castle depart.png References Category:Voltron: Legendary Defender Category:Species